Mortal Combat
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: - Avant que tu ne viennes au monde, je n'étais pas dans la police. J'étais un acteur. Et cet homme, c'est un de mes fans. Mais dans le genre harceleur. Et un jour, il a tenté de me tuer...
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire Sterek, mais pas que ! Cette fois-ci, on parlera du passé du Shérif !

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis, les personnages de Mortal Kombat appartiennent à leurs créateurs !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! **  
**

 **Précision : je garde le prénom de John pour le Shérif, et il en sera ainsi pour toutes mes fics ! ^^  
Spoil saison 2, mais je prend les personnages de toutes les saisons confondues.  
Derek est Alpha.  
Jackson, Scott, Erica, Isaac et Boyd sont ses Bêtas.  
Lydia est Banshee.  
Jordan, Allison et Stiles sont des humains.  
**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Journée calme dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Une journée ensoleillée sous une chaleur du mois de Septembre.

John Stilinski, Shérif de la ville, s'occupait de la paperasse, confortablement installé sur le sofa de son bureau. La climatisation le maintenait dans une fraîcheur agréable, et il avait autorisé les shorts pour ses employés et lui-même.

Si cela avait faire quelque peu rire les habitants de la ville, le confort avait pris le pas sur les moqueries vite dissipées.

Il était 09H du matin, mais la température frôlait déjà les 25 degrés. John avait pris son poste à 21H la veille, mais à part un accident de voiture sans blessé, la nuit avait été calme.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir et découvrit Jordan Parrish, son adjoint.

\- Bonjour Shérif ! Je prends ma garde, des nouvelles à me rapporter ?

Jordan Parrish, son nouvel adjoint, avait rejoint le bureau du Shérif il y a quelques semaines. John en était vraiment content, car l'ancien militaire avait sut trouver ses repères facilement, et savait se faire respecter de ses collègues, si bien que de temps en temps, le Shérif lui laissait prendre quelques décisions, lui permettant de souffler et de pouvoir être plus présent pour Stiles.

\- Bonjour Parrish ! Eh bien, à part de la paperasse pour un accident de voiture cette nuit, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Je vous laisse prendre les rennes, je vais me reposer un peu !

\- Pas de soucis ! S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je vous préviens !

Jordan sourit puis referma la porte. Le Shérif s'écroula sur son sofa en soufflant. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la somnolence.

...

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa sieste. Il décrocha en râlant, mais se détendit en entendant la voix de son fils.

\- Hey fiston ! Tu n'es pas en c-

\- Papa, y'a plein de caméras et de photographes devant le lycée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria Stiles. J'ai voulu sortir rejoindre ma voiture, mais il arrête pas de me poser des questions sur toi, et ils t'appellent Johnny Cage !

\- Bordel... Ne sors pas de l'école, je viens te chercher !

John raccrocha, enfila sa veste et ordonna à tous ses officiers de le suivre jusqu'au lycée.

...

\- Mon père arrive, annonça Stiles, rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son jean.

Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson hochèrent la tête, regardant leurs amis avec inquiétude.

\- Stiles, il faudrait que tu te fasses soigner ! proposa Allison. Tu saignes beaucoup quand même !

\- Elle a raison Stilinski ! Ton père va devenir fou quand il verra ta blessure ! renchérit Jackson.

Stiles grimaça en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre fendue. Son œil droit était à moitié fermé, tellement il était gonflé. Il prit le mouchoir que lui tendait Allison, et appuya sur sa plaie.

\- Ok, je vais à l'infirmerie. Vous, attendez que mon père arrive. Mais surtout, ne lui dites pas comment j'ai été blessé ! S'il apprend la vérité, il risque de-

\- Casse-toi te faire soigner abruti ! éructa Jackson, plus en colère contre les journalistes que contre l'hyperactif.

Stiles hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, accompagné par Allison.

...

Sirènes hurlantes, les voitures de police débarquèrent en trombe sur le parking du lycée. Le Shérif, visage fermé caché derrière des lunettes de soleil, sortit de sa voiture et fonça tête baissée vers l'entrée du lycée. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les micros qui surgissaient devant lui.

À ses côtés, Parrish hurlait des ordres à ses collègues qui ouvrèrent un passage au milieu de la cohue. Heureusement pour eux, le directeur du lycée avait ordonné à tous les lycéens de rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, les mettant à l'abri de la violence des journalistes.

Les portes fermées, les officiers soufflèrent. Puis, reprenant contenance, ils regardèrent autour d'eux à la recherche de lycéens perdus ou blessés. John, lui, se mit à la recherche de son fils et de ses amis.

Il trouva Scott, Lydia et Jackson adossés à des casiers, le regard perdu et inquiet. Il s'avança vers eux, et remarqua du sang sur la robe de jeune fille. Son estomac se noua : où était son fils ?

\- Bonjour les enfants ! salua John. Où est Stiles ?

\- Il est à l'infirmerie, avoua Lydia, les larmes aux yeux. Qui sont tous ces gens ?

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Venez, je vous y accompagne, proposa Lydia, prenant le Shérif par le bras.

John accepta et suivit la blonde vénitienne, Scott et Jackson derrière eux. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de soin, John écarquilla les yeux en remarquant le visage tuméfié de son fils.

\- Papa, calme-toi, je sens ta colère même sans super-sens !

\- Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Papa, je-

\- QUI ! hurla le Shérif, se tournant vers Scott.

-... Un mec avec un appareil photo. Stiles a essayé de le repousser alors qu'il emm... embêtait Allison, et le photographe lui a balancé son appareil photo en plein visage.

\- Attends, une minute... Tu es en train de me dire que mon fils s'est fait agressé par un putain de paparazzi ? Et toi, le super loup-garou, t'étais où ? s'énerva John.

\- Papa, arrêtes ! Scott était en train de ramasser Jackson parterre. Il y a eu une bousculade quand je suis sortie du lycée, et les journalistes l'ont presque piétiné pour me filmer ou me prendre en photo.

\- Mais au début, on avait pas compris que c'était Stiles qui était visé, continua Allison. Comme des journalistes étaient déjà venus pour moi à cause de Kate, on pensait que... Enfin bref, ils m'ont bousculés et Stiles s'est énervé contre eux. Mais il y en a un qui l'a insulté, et Stiles l'a poussé.

\- Et il m'a balancé son appareil en pleine tronche, finit Stiles, un pansement sur son oeil. Mais il a dit un truc bizarre.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda John, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son enfant.

\- Il a dit "tu rendras ça à ton père de ma part" avant de me lancer son appareil. Mais il y a autre chose... Qui est "Johnny Cage" ? demanda Stiles.

John s'installa à côté de son fils, se frotta le visage avec ses mains, puis se tourna vers ce dernier.

\- Il y a une partie de ma vie que tu ne connais pas. Et pour comprendre qui est ce type, je dois te raconter tout ça. Mais pour l'instant, on dois te mettre à l'abri. Parce que l'homme qui t'as agressé n'est pas un simple paparazzi... C'est un fou dangereux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

\- Avant que tu ne viennes au monde, je n'étais pas dans la police. J'étais un acteur. Et cet homme, c'est un de mes fans. Mais dans le genre harceleur. Et un jour, il a tenté de me tuer...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alooooooors ? Convaincu ? Et avant que vous ne me l'écriviez en review : Oui, je sais c'est court, MAIS ! Les prochains chapitres seront plus long ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire Sterek ! Cette fois-ci, on parlera du passé du Shérif !

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis, les personnages de Mortal Kombat appartiennent à leurs créateurs !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : je garde le prénom de John pour le Shérif, et il en sera ainsi pour toutes mes fics ! ^^  
Spoil saison 2, mais je prend les personnages de toutes les saisons confondues.  
Derek est Alpha.  
Jackson, Scott, Erica, Isaac et Boyd sont ses Bêtas.  
Lydia est Banshee.  
Jordan, Allison et Stiles sont des humains.  
J'ai lu que l'année de naissance de Stiles est 1995, donc je vais me servir de cette date pour ma fic ^^

 **Réponse review :** **paty27 J'ADORE... J'ai hâte de connaître la suite, mais le début est très accrocheur. Et j'espère que la suite sera aussi motivant a lire. mais en tout cas félicitation pour se texte. Hello ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et d'avoir laissé une review ! :D  
**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Avant que tu ne viennes au monde, je n'étais pas dans la police. J'étais un acteur. Et cet homme, c'est un de mes fans. Mais dans le genre harceleur. Et un jour, il a tenté de me tuer...

 _17 ans plus tôt..._

 _\- Coupé ! On la garde !_

 _John souffla. La journée était enfin terminée. 14h de tournage d'affilées, c'était long ! Certes, il aimait son métier, mais pour ce film; le producteur en demandait beaucoup !_

 _\- Hey Linden ! On n'a pas fini encore ! cria le producteur._

 _\- Moi si ! Je ne suis pas un robot ! Je vais aller dans ma caravane, je vais prendre une douche et je vais dormir !_

 _\- Si tu t'en vas, t'es viré ! menaça le producteur._

 _\- Tant mieux ! Je pourrai peut-être dormir plus de 5H d'affilée ! répliqua John/Linden, hors de lui._

 _Oh, il savait que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, mais vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Il ne restait que très peu de scènes à tourner, mais le tournage avait pris du retard à cause d'un accident survenu quelques semaines plus tôt. Un des cascadeurs doublant John avait manqué de mourir pendant une scène, et une enquête avait eue lieu pour déterminer les causes de l'accident._

 _Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'incident arrivait. Et à chaque fois, c'était John qui était visé. Mais le jour du drame, il avait été remplacé au dernier moment par Kevin Mister, le cascadeur blessé._

 _Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait que la jambe cassée, après que le câble qui le soulevait à 15 mètres du sol ne casse d'un coup._

 _Arrivé à sa caravane, il découvrit que quelqu'un l'attendait devant. Il sourit doucement, reconnaissant la silhouette de sa femme._

 _-Alors, on fait encore criser Jerry ? ricana sa Dame._

 _\- Mon amour, par pitié, dis-moi que tu viens me sortir de cet enfer ! gémit John, prenant cette dernière dans ses bras._

 _\- Oh arrête ! C'est lui qui m'a appelé pour te faire changer les idées ! Apparemment, tu râles à chaque changement de scène !_

 _John grimaça. Était-il si désagréable à vivre ? Peut importe, après ce film, il arrêterait sa carrière d'acteur pour se consacrer à sa femme et à son enfant. Enfin, quand il sera né, pensa-t-il en admirant le ventre rond de sa femme._

 _\- Chéri, je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais oublie, ton visage est crispé ! gronda cette dernière._

 _\- Oui, désolé ma chérie, s'excusa l'acteur. Je vais prévenir Jerry que je pars, pour qu'il ne me cherche pas partout !_

 _\- Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture, j'ai les chevilles enflées ! souffla son épouse, prenant la direction de son véhicule._

 _\- Jerry ?_

 _\- Ah ! Linden ! Avant que tu ne partes, tu veux bien me prêter le roman dont tu m'as parlé ? demanda Jerry._

 _\- Le roman ? Oh oui ! Ah, mais il est dans ma caravane, et Claudia m'attend dans la voiture... Tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse mes clefs, tu n'auras qu'à les garder jusqu'à lundi ! proposa Linden._

 _\- Ok ! Et maintenant, casse-toi avant que je ne te fasse tourner une autre scène ! gronda faussement le producteur, souriant à son acteur._

 _Ce dernier lui tendit la clef, salua toute l'équipe, et rejoignit sa femme dans la voiture. Il avançait en sifflotant, mais une personne fit son apparition, gâchant son moment de tranquillité._

 _\- Oh non... marmonna John. Pas encore lui !_

 _En face de lui, un de ses fans, sûrement le plus cinglé et virulent._

 _\- HEY JOHNNY ! S'te plaît ! J'veux faire une photo avec toi !_

 _\- Pas maintenant Eddy ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! scinda John._

 _\- Oh allez, fais pas ta star ! Sans moi, tu serais rien !_

 _\- Dégage où j'appelle la police ! N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher de moi à moins de 200 mètres ! rappela John, restant à distance de la voiture._

 _\- NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! hurla Eddy, perdant son visage souriant. Je suis ton plus grand fan, et sans moi, tu ne serais qu'une merde sans notoriété !_

 _\- Je t'ai d-_

 _Une explosion coupa nette l'altercation. John se jeta au sol, se couvrant les oreilles. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis se releva. Il leva le regard vers sa voiture et se statufia._

 _\- CLAUDIA !_

 _Il se mit à courir jusqu'au véhicule en feu, mais s'arrêta net en remarquant sa femme, debout, ahurie face à la scène._

 _\- Claudia ! Je suis là mon amour, je suis là ! rassura John, prenant sa femme dans ses bras._

 _\- John... Je... Pourquoi ?_

 _Claudia semblait complètement perdue. Quelques minutes avant, elle était dans cette voiture, attendant tranquillement son mari. Mais une furieuse envie d'uriner l'avait obliger à sortir de la voiture pour rejoindre les studios et utiliser les sanitaires sur place._

 _Sans cette envie pressante, elle serait encore dans la carcasse en feu. Elle leva un regard terrorisé sur le visage de son mari, et ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un gémissement sorti._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je... Claudia ?_

 _\- Je crois que je perds les eaux, chuchota la jeune femme, tenant son ventre entre ses mains._

 _\- Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! C'est trop tôt !_

 _\- Tu crois que j'ai choisi aujourd'hui ? s'énerva Claudia, apeurée._

 _\- N-non, pardon mon amour... Je-je sais pas... bégaya John._

 _\- John ! Une ambulance est en route ! cria Jerry, arrivant à son tour. Putain, mais que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- ... Euuh..._

 _La gifle claqua, le ramenant au présent. Claudia, la main toujours en l'air, regarda son mari reprendre ses esprits. Ce dernier la garda, la joue en feu. Puis, tout se remit en place._

 _L'explosion. Sa femme enceinte. Le bébé._

 _\- Oh mon Dieu... Dis-moi que tu n'es pas blessé ! s'exclama John, prenant le visage de sa bien-aimée dans les mains. Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas tombée, et que le bébé va bien !_

 _\- JOHN ! Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre une autre claque ! grinça Claudia. Je vais bien. J'ai juste perdu les eaux, mais je n'ai pas encore de contractions. On a encore le temps d'aller à l'hôpital, d'accord ? continua-t-elle, d'une voix plus douce._

 _John hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Entre temps, Jerry avait ramené une chaise, et le futur père de famille aida sa femme à s'asseoir en attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance._

 _Puis, un bruit le fit relever les yeux. Comme un son d'obturateur. Il se tourna et découvrit Eddy, appareil photo en main, prenant des clichés de la voiture en feu. Il se tourna et, remarquant que John le regardait, il se mit à le mitrailler, riant derrière son appareil._

 _\- Allez, souris Johnny ! Ça va faire la une des journaux ! Tu feras remonter ta côte !_

 _John, après un coup d'œil à sa femme, fonça sur le fan, et lui arracha son appareil des mains. Il le jeta au sol, l'exposant en plusieurs morceaux._

 _\- ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! DÉGAGE ! hurla John, attrapant Eddy par le col de son pull._

 _\- Bin alors "Linden", il est pas content de faire parler de lui ? ricana le forcené._

 _John ne put se retenir et le frappa violemment. Il le poussa au sol, et lui décocha un autre coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Les sirènes de l'ambulance le fit reprendre contenance, et il abandonna son "fan" pour rejoindre sa femme._

 _\- Je vais parler avec les officiers de police, annonça Jerry, plus sérieux que jamais. Pars avec ta femme, et faites venir mon filleul au monde !_

 _John sourit doucement, juste avant que les portes de l'ambulance ne se referment. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que plusieurs autres personnes avaient assistées à la scène, prenant des photos._

\- Alors, ce dingue est juste un mec qui n'a jamais accepté que tu le repousses ? demanda Stiles, ahuri.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu vois, à l'époque, j'utilisais un nom d'acteur, pour protéger ma vie privée. Mais Eddy connaissait tout de moi. Mon nom, mon adresse, mon numéro de téléphone, les noms de mes parents... Absolument tout. Et si au début, je n'ai pas prêté attention à ses actions, c'est quand il a commencé à vendre des photos de ma vie privée à des journaux à sensations que j'ai compris qu'il devenait dangereux.

\- Quel genre de photos ?

\- Des clichés de ma maison, intérieur et extérieur. Des images intimes, privées. Mais mes plaintes n'étaient pas souvent prises au sérieux, les policiers me disant souvent " Mais , il faut assumer un peu !".

\- M. Ashby ? s'étonna Allison.

\- Oui, j'avais pris le nom de Linden Ashby. C'était vraiment très éloigné de mon vrai nom, mais je voulais vraiment garder le tout secret. Surtout pour que ta mère soit tranquille.

\- Mais alors, si Claudia..enfin, je veux dire, si votre femme n'était pas sortie de la voiture, Stiles ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ? continua Allison, captivée par l'histoire.

\- Exactement, confirma John. Et surtout, sans Jerry, je ne serais pas là non plus...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et voilà ! *croise vos regards coléreux* Oh ça va hein ! Vous le savez que j'aime vous torturer avec mes P**** de cliff ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire ! Cette fois-ci, on parlera du passé du Shérif !

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis, les personnages de Mortal Kombat appartiennent à leurs créateurs !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : je garde le prénom de John pour le Shérif, et il en sera ainsi pour toutes mes fics ! ^^  
Spoil saison 2, mais je prend les personnages de toutes les saisons confondues.  
Derek est Alpha. Jackson, Scott, Erica, Isaac et Boyd sont ses Bêtas. Lydia est Banshee. Jordan, Allison et Stiles sont des humains.

Warning : harcèlement, violence, exhibition.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- Mais alors, si Claudia.. enfin, je veux dire, si votre femme n'était pas sortie de la voiture, Stiles ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ? continua Allison, captivée par l'histoire._

 _\- Exactement, confirma John. Et surtout, sans Jerry, je ne serais pas là non plus._

 _\- Attends. Une seconde. "Filleul" ? répéta Stiles, les sourcils froncés. Mais, je comprends pas, je n'ai PAS de Parrain !_

 _\- Si Fiston, tu en avais un... Et nous n'avons jamais pu le remplacer, éluda John, le regard attristé._

 _\- Vous allez quand même pas l'appeler comme ça ! s'offusqua Jerry._

 _\- C'est pas moi qui ai choisi, c'est Claudia ! se défendit John, les mains en l'air._

 _\- C'est Polonais ! C'était le nom de mon père ! gronda Claudia, caressant son petit ventre rebondi. C'est un hommage !_

 _\- MAIS C'EST MOCHE !_

 _Il évita de justesse la pantoufle que lui envoya Claudia, sous le regard accablé de John. Ce dernier savait que sa femme était légèrement susceptible._

 _\- Tu peux me bombarder de tout ce que tu veux, mais tu dois avouer que "Genimevowski" soit pas facile à assumer !_

\- OH MON DIEU ! éclata Jackson, qui venait d'entrer au bon moment. Il explosa de rire, se tenant contre le mur pour éviter de s'écrouler au sol. Allison se cacha derrière sa main, cachant son sourire. Scott tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami, compatissant.

\- Merci beaucoup Papa, marmonna Stiles, le visage rouge. Seize ans que je le cache, et tu le balances comme ça, devant tout le monde !

\- Je peux continuer ? Où tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? s'offusqua John, les bras croisés.

Mais au même moment, l'infirmière revint avec le Principal du collège.

\- M. Stilinski ? Je suis M. Garden, le principal. Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ces désagréments. Stiles est bien évidemment dispensé de cours pour la semaine.

\- M. Garden, où étiez-vous pendant que mon fils et ses amis se faisaient agresser par des journalistes ? demanda John, d'une voix étrangement calme.

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais un imprévu et-

\- Mon fils s'est fait frapper par un photographe fou. Jackson s'est fait presque piétiner ! Allison a été bousculé pour une photo. Ils ont tous été agressés et sont choqués. Expliquez-moi comment tous ces journalistes ont pu approcher votre école, sans aucun problème !

\- Je pense que nous devrions tous renter chez nous et fermer l'école, tenta le proviseur.

\- Je pense surtout que je vais vous faire arrêter pour négligence et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui ! s'énerva le Shérif, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son bras.

\- Papa ! Arrête, c'est bon. Ramène-moi juste à la maison s'il te plaît, implora Stiles, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage.

\- On en reparlera ! menaça John, pointant du doigt le proviseur.

Puis ils se tourna vers les adolescents et leur proposa de venir chez lui. Tous acceptèrent, et prévinrent leurs parents de leur départ.

Ils formèrent une troupe, et se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte de sortie. John regarda par une des fenêtres, et remarqua que les journalistes étaient toujours présents, bien que retenus par des barrières de police.

\- Ok, cachez vos visages, ne répondez à aucune question ni aucune brimade. Et surtout, restons groupés ! ordonna le Shérif, avant d'ouvrir les portes.

...

\- C'est dingue, on aurait dit une bande de hyènes affamées ! souffla Jackson, serrant son verre de soda entre ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû vivre ça, s'excusa John, servant un verre de jus de fruits à Lydia. Il y avait beaucoup de journalistes, et certains ont réussi à partir avant de donner leurs identités. Mais le problème, c'est qu'à part leur interdire le secteur autour du lycée, passé la route, ils peuvent tranquillement vous harceler depuis le trottoir d'en face !

Un téléphone sonna. Jackson regarda le sien et le débloqua.

\- C'est un SMS de mon père, annonça Jackson. Oh putain...

\- Langage ! gronda John par réflexe.

\- Désolé Shérif, mais là, j'ai une bonne excuse d'être vulgaire : l'agresseur de Stiles a été relâché. D'après mon père, le coup porté était "un accident".

\- Un accident ? cria Lydia, claquant son verre sur la table basse. Il l'a battu !

\- Calme-toi Lydia ! dit John, se levant du sofa. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Par contre, fiston, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu vas devoir rester sous surveillance !

\- Quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas me faire suivre par un de tes adjoint ! s'offusqua Stiles, gonflant les joues. Et puis si ça se trouve, il ne va rien tenter d'autre !

\- Oh, ne crois pas ça ! contra le Shérif, le visage fermé. Je peux t'assurer que rien ne l'arrête, il est prêt à tout pour m'atteindre !

 ** _\- Police Secours, quel est la raison de votre appel ?_**

 _\- Venez vite ! Il y a quelqu'un qui s'est introduit chez moi ! Je l'ai assommé, mais j'ai peur qu'il se réveille !_

 ** _\- Calmez-vous et donnez-moi votre nom et votre adresse !_**

 _\- J'habite au 1237 Main Street et mon nom est J... Linden Ashby._

 ** _\- Surtout restez calme, M. Ashby, une patrouille va arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Si vous le pouvez, quittez votre domicile et mettez-vous en pleine lumière !_**

 _\- D'accord ! Merci !_

 _John raccrocha, tenant une batte de base-ball dans l'autre main. Debout devant son agresseur, il hésitait à le laisser comme tel. Il regarda autour de lui, puis eut une idée._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, les policiers débarquèrent. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, dirigés par John. Ils entendirent des bruits de coups, comme si quelqu'un frappait violemment contre une porte._

 _\- Je l'ai enfermé dans un placard, expliqua John, croisant les regards interrogatifs des policiers. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte._

 _\- OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! hurla l'homme enfermé. JOHNNY !_

 _\- C'est la police ! Nous allons ouvrir la porte, et vous allez sortir les mains en l'air ! ordonna un des officiers._

 _Il ouvrit la porte, sa main sur son pistolet. John, placé derrière les policiers, écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'intrus sortir._

 _\- Où sont vos vêtements ? demanda l'un des officiers._

 _L'homme nu haussa les épaules, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Mais le plus perturbant, c'était de voir qu'il s'était fait tatouer le visage de John sur le ventre. Ce dernier eut un haut-le-cœur, et détourna le regard._

 _\- Enfilez vos vêtements et suivez-nous, ordonna un policier._

 _\- Et pourquoi ? demanda l'homme nu. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je suis juste là pour montrer que je suis son plus grand fan ! Je suis Edward !_

 _\- C'est vous ! Celui qui m'envoie toutes ces lettres ! Et les photos !_

 _\- Vous nous expliquez ? demanda le deuxième officier._

 _\- C'est un harceleur ! J'ai dû déménager pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Ça fait des mois qu'il ne me laisse pas tranquille ! Entre les lettres, les photos trafiquées, et le fait qu'il me suivait partout, je pensais être tranquille en venant ici !_

 _\- New-York est une grande ville, mais pas pour moi mon p'tit Johnny ! s'amusa Edward, enfilant son pantalon._

 _\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violation de domicile, exhibition et harcèlement. Vous avez le droit..._

 _John n'écoutait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devant lui, son visage était imprimé sur la peau de son harceleur. Il sentit la bile monter, et fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir._

 _Il se rinça la bouche, puis rejoignit l'officier de police qui l'attendait dans le couloir._

 _\- Nous allons le conduire jusqu'au poste, il sera en garde-à-vue jusqu'à ce que le procureur décide de la suite. Mais je préfère vous prévenir : il pourrait être remis en liberté._

 _\- Vous voulez dire que je pourrais me retrouver à nouveau avec ce dingue dans ma maison ? éructa John, à bout de nerfs._

 _\- Je suis désolé, souffla l'agent, contrit. Si la décision n'appartenait qu'à moi, il serait déjà en prison. Mais hélas, la décision est entre les mains de la justice. Mais nous allons le garder le maximum possible, c'est-à-dire 96 heures*._

 _John hocha la tête compréhensif. Il referma la porte, vérifia toutes les ouvertures de la maison, mais ne remonta pas dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son sofa, alluma la télé et se couvrit d'une couverture._

 _Il souffla, sentant qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit. Heureusement, Claudia n'était pas là. Elle était parti passer le week-end avec ses amies, s'offrant un petit moment de détente dans une maison de campagne._

 _Il hésita à l'appeler, mais ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, il décida qu'il le ferait le lendemain. Toutefois, ne voulant pas rester seul, il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro d'un ami._

 _\- Allô ? C'est John. Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?_

\- Jerry est venu, et je lui ai tout raconté. Le lendemain, il faisait installer tout un système d'alarme, et avait embauché des gardiens, termina John. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu un ami proche.

\- Mais, pourquoi tout nu ? demanda Stiles, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de savoir, souffla John.

Stiles réfléchit, puis comprit. Il blanchit et mit sa main devant sa bouche. John lui frotta le dos, et regarda les autres adolescents. Tous savaient ce que voulait dire le Shérif.

\- Bien ! Je crois que vous avez eu votre dose d'histoires ! Si vous voulez passer la nuit ici, je suis d'accord. Prévenez vos parents par contre. Je vais préparer de quoi remplir vos estomacs.

John se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine. Il fut rejoint pas Stiles, qui ouvrit le congélateur pour sortir des pizzas. Mais le jeune homme posa la nourriture et se jeta dans les bras de son père, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé fiston, chuchota le Shérif, serrant son fils dans ses bras.

Il sentit les larmes du plus jeune couler dans son cou, et le berça doucement. Il savait que parler de son passé, et surtout de Claudia, allait toucher son fils. Il se fit la promesse d'arrêter Eddy une bonne fois pour toute. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait le protéger, et il savait qui il allait embaucher pour ça...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* Je me réfère aux lois Françaises, parce que chaque État des USA ont des lois différentes, donc je vais au plus simple ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire Sterek ! Cette fois-ci, on parlera du passé du Shérif !

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis, les personnages de Mortal Kombat appartiennent à leurs créateurs !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !  
Précision : je garde le prénom de John pour le Shérif, et il en sera ainsi pour toutes mes fics ! ^^  
Spoil saison 2, mais je prend les personnages de toutes les saisons confondues.

Derek est Alpha. Jackson, Scott, Erica, Isaac et Boyd sont ses Bêtas. Lydia est Banshee. Jordan, Allison et Stiles sont des humains.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Essaie au moins de sourire !

Dire que Stiles était en colère était un euphémisme. Franchement, comment son père avait pu avoir une idée aussi saugrenue ? Il s'arrêta devant son casier, récupéra cahiers et livres dont il avait besoin, puis le referma violemment.

\- Ok, c'est bon, là, j'en ai marre ! Je veux bien croire que vous voulez me protéger, mais là, vous croyez pas que vous exagérez "légèrement" ?

Autour de lui, Boyd, Erica et Isaac formaient un demi-cercle, empêchant quiconque de s'approcher de Stiles. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il avait réduit le grand couloir à un petit passage étroit. Et surtout, ils attiraient le regard de tous les élèves.

\- Derek nous a dit de te protéger, alors c'est ce qu'on fait, affirma Boyd, un air impassible sur le visage.

\- Oui mais-

\- Écoute Batman, on sait que tu n'aimes pas être affiché, mais c'est comme ça. Ton père a été catégorique là-dessus, insista Erica, tout en jetant un regard noir à la foule.

\- Et puis, ne te plains pas, on t'a évité que ce soit Derek qui te suive partout dans le lycée, renchérit Isaac, passant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'hyperactif. Tu imagines la scène ?

Sans le vouloir, Stiles pouffa de rire. Il se voyait bien, en cours avec Harris, Derek grognant sur l'enseignant alors qu'il hausserait le ton. Ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier cours de la matinée, où ils retrouvèrent Scott, Jackson et Allison. Lydia était dans un autre cours.

\- Bro', pitié, dis-moi que tu vas prendre la relève ! gémit Stiles, s'accrochant au bras de Scott.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est pour ton bien ! se marra Scott, tapotant le dos de son meilleur ami.

\- Au fait, qui est avec Lydia ? demanda Erica, remarquant l'absence de la blonde vénitienne.

\- Elle a l'immense honneur d'être escortée par le grand et fort Parrish ! grimaça Jackson.

\- Oh mais dis-donc, on serait pas un peu jaloux ? se moqua Isaac. C'est vrai que Parrish est bien foutu, avec une belle gueule. Et l'uniforme lui va drôlement bien !

Puis, il remarqua les regards écarquillés de ses amis, et rougit violemment.

\- Tu sais, il n'a que 22 ans, alors, y'a pas un trop grand écart d'âge, sourit Stiles. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est à voile et à vapeur !

Tous sourirent, puis s'installèrent pour le cours. Harris entra dans la salle au moment de la sonnerie, et posa sa sacoche avant de s'approcher de Stiles et son groupe.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas votre professeur favori, et vous n'êtes pas non plus mes élèves préférés, mais si vous ressentez le besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, sachez que je serai à votre écoute. Une agression de ce genre est toujours traumatisante.

Les plus jeunes en restèrent sans voix. Adrian Harris, professeur de chimie, aigri, horripilant, agressif et surtout, tortionnaire, se montrait pour la toute première fois... compatissant. Et c'était presque effrayant.

Sans rien ajouter, l'enseignant retourna derrière son bureau, et entama son cours, de sa voix acerbe habituelle.

...

\- Shérif ?

Derek entra doucement dans la maison de ce dernier, et attendit que l'homme de loi au téléphone ne raccroche.

\- Ah Derek, pile à l'heure. Alors, comment s'est passée cette matinée ? demanda John, montrant la chaise de cuisine, où Derek s'installa.

\- Les journalistes sont moins nombreux, mais ils se sont installés de l'autre côté de la route. Et je n'ai pas senti d'odeur de haine ou d'animosité.

\- Et les jeunes ? continua John.

\- Mes Bêtas suivent Stiles comme son ombre, et les autres restent ensemble. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué votre adjoint avec Lydia ?

\- Oui, il y a plusieurs officiers postés dans le lycée, et si un des jeunes se retrouvent seul dans un cours, un officier l'accompagne.

\- Vous avez vraiment peur de cet homme, remarqua Derek. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en liberté s'il est si dangereux ?

\- Parce qu'il est intelligent. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Et malgré toutes les plaintes, et la suspicion de meurtre, il n'a jamais été inquiété. Un jour, il a disparu de la circulation, et j'ai pensé qu'il allait arrêter. Mais apparemment, j'avais tort.

\- Attendez, vous avez dit meurtre ? répéta Derek, perplexe.

\- Je pense qu'il est responsable de la mort de Jerry, le parrain de Stiles, et mon meilleur ami. Mais ils n'ont trouvé aucune preuve l'accusant, et apparemment, il avait un alibi en béton.

 _\- On ne sait pas comment l'incendie a débuté mais-_

 _\- Non, ce-c'est pas possible... Il était là hier ! C'est le parrain de mon fils ! Il-_

 _\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais-_

 _\- NON ! Non, vous ne savez pas ! Il est mort dans ma caravane ! Putain !_

 _John était partagé entre rage et chagrin. Jerry, son meilleur ami, son producteur, venait de trouver la mort dans l'incendie de la caravane de l'acteur. Le policier en face de lui semblait insensible à sa détresse._

 _\- Monsieur Ashby, vous devez venir identifier le corps à la morgue, continua l'homme de loi._

 _\- Pour faire quoi ? Pour confirmer que le cadavre cramé est bien mon ami mort dans MA caravane ? C'est moi qui aurais dû être à sa place._

 _\- Comment ça ? demanda Claudia, revenu de la chambre du bébé._

 _\- J'avais oublié de lui rendre le script de son prochain film, et je devais le récupérer pour lui. Mais il a insisté pour y aller à ma place, pour que-que... Putain, il est mort à cause de moi !_

 _John s'effondra dans les bras de Claudia, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sa femme lui caressa les cheveux, retenant autant que possible ses propres larmes. Le policier se retira pour répondre à un appel du poste, laissant le couple seul avec leur chagrin._

 _\- Oui Chef ?_

 ** _\- Nous avons découvert des résidus de ce qui pourrait être une bombe artisanale. Apparemment, l'incendie n'est pas d'origine électrique._**

 _\- Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un cherche à tuer Linden Ashby ?_

 ** _\- Exactement. Posez-lui des questions. S'il a des ennemis, des gens qui veulent le voir disparaître. Nous devons avoir une piste._**

 _\- Oui chef._

 _Il raccrocha et retourna vers le couple. Il souffla, se demandant comment il pourrait annoncer à l'acteur, que l'incendie de caravane était dû à une bombe._

 _\- Mais quand je leur ai dit que je soupçonnais Eddy, ils m'ont dit que je cherchais tout et n'importe quoi pour le faire emprisonner. Mais je savais que c'était lui. Et je voulais qu'ils le comprennent._

 _\- Ma voiture a explosé, et il était là ! Ma caravane explose, elle tue mon meilleur ami, et vous me dites que c'est juste une coïncidence ? s'étouffa John, hors de lui._

 _\- Écoutez, nous savons qu'il vous a envoyé quelques lettres, et qu'il s'est introduit chez vous, mais de là à l'accuser de meurtre, vous trouvez pas que vous exagérez un peu ?_

 _\- Ma FEMME a failli mourir dans cette voiture ! Mon bébé aurait pu ne jamais venir au monde ! Alors, non je ne crois pas que j'exagère ! Ça fait des mois qu'il me suit partout !_

 _\- Vous savez, quand on cherche la célébrité, on doit s'attendre à ce genre de comportement ! Faut assumer un peu !_

 _\- Pardon ? Vous êtes sérieux dans ce que vous dites ? s'exaspéra John. Vous êtes en train de me dire, que si je suis victime de harcèlement, c'est de ma faute ? Que je l'ai cherché ?_

 _\- On se détend…, commença l'officier de police, avant d'être coupé par l'acteur._

 _\- C'est ça, c'est comme ça que vous agissez ? Protéger et servir ?_

 _\- S'il vous pl-_

 _\- Donc, si je comprends votre raisonnement, si une femme vient pour dire qu'elle a été agressée sexuellement, vous allez lui demander comment elle était habillée ? Pour voir si elle n'a pas cherché à se faire agresser ?_

 _\- Calmez-v_

 _\- Si un homme se fait tabasser, à cause de sa couleur de peau, de son orientation sexuelle, ou de sa religion, il l'aura bien cherché ? explosa John. C'est ça, votre façon de protéger et servir ?_

 _\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Soit vous vous calmez, soit je vous fais arrêter pour outrage à agent ! coupa le policier, la main sur ses menottes._

 _\- Partez. Tout de suite, ordonna Claudia, d'une voix étrangement calme. Sortez de ma maison._

 _L'officier hésita, puis quitta le domicile, mécontent. Claudia se tourna vers son mari, ce dernier fulminant de rage._

 _\- Nous allons engager un détective privé. Nous allons prouver que cet enfoiré a tué Jerry, annonça Claudia._

 _John écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il était tellement rare que sa femme jure, qu'il en était toujours étonné quand un mot grossier sortait de cette bouche si douce._

Derek sourit, connaissant Le Shérif, et sa révulsion pour les injures. John continua, ne remarquant pas le regard bienveillant de l'Alpha.

 _On frappa à la porte, et John se leva du sofa, où il se détendait avec sa femme et son fils, et ouvrit._

 _\- M. Ashby ? Je suis Dave Conan, détective privé._

 _\- Entrez Monsieur Conan, salua John, se décalant pour laisser passer le nouvel arrivant._

 _Claudia regarda en détail le détective. Grand et mince, des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière, un visage émacié. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage._

 _\- Madame Ashby, salua le nouveau venu d'un léger mouvement de tête. Félicitations pour ce beau bébé._

 _\- Merci ! Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un thé glacé ? Un café ?_

 _\- Un thé glacé ne serait pas de refus, accepta Conan._

 _Elle se leva, confiant le bébé à son mari, puis s'engouffra dans la cuisine._

 _\- Bien, je me suis permis de commencer quelques recherches sur votre affaire, commença le détective. D'après mes renseignements, Eddy, s'appelle Edward Morington. Il n'a pas de casier, pas de travail. Il n'a aucun antécédents judiciaires ou psychiatriques. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est clean._

\- Est-ce que la police l'a interrogé ? demanda John, tout en acceptant le verre de thé offert par Claudia.

\- Oui. Apparemment, il était en visite chez ses parents depuis trois jours, quand votre caravane a... Mais, quand je vois toutes les plaintes que vous avez déposées contre lui, je pense qu'il n'est pas si innocent que ça.

\- Mais malgré toutes les recherches, toutes les preuves, la police n'a jamais arrêté Eddy, et il en a profité pour disparaître, grogna John, encore en colère malgré les années.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne le laisserons pas s'en prendre à votre fils, assura Derek.

\- Je sais. Je te fais confiance, sourit John. D'ailleurs, ce soir, je suis de service jusqu'à demain midi, tu pourras rester avec Stiles à la maison ?

\- C'est prévu ! affirma Derek, tout en montrant son sac de voyage. Scott sera avec Allison, Jackson avec Lydia, et Erica, Boyd et Isaac veilleront les uns sur les autres.

\- Parfait. Je ne sais comment te remercier pour tout ça, souffla le Shérif, frottant ses yeux.

\- Une pizza, et ça m'ira ! rit Derek, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Au fait, qui va veiller sur vous en attendant ?

\- Je serai au commissariat, entouré de flics. Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de protection ! ricana John, puis il remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux du loup. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Sinon, Peter s'est proposé de veiller sur vous. A distance.

\- Peter ? Ton oncle ?

\- Je sais qu'il ne s'est pas toujours montré très... calme. Mais il essaie de faire amende honorable, assura Derek.

John soupira, mais accepta. Une présence lupine le rassurerait, même si c'était Peter Hale.

\- Bien, sur ce, je vais me reposer un peu. Toi, veille sur les jeunes, et fais-en sorte qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs !

Derek sourit de nouveau, puis quitta le domicile Stilinski. Il leva la tête, regardant la silhouette sur le toit.

\- Fais attention à lui.

Peter sauta du toit, atterrissant avec souplesse sur le gazon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien ne lui arrivera, affirma Peter, plus sérieux que jamais.

Derek hocha la tête, puis monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le lycée, souhaitant jeter un oeil à sa petite Meute.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oui, Tonton Peter va veiller sur le Shérif ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire Sterek ! Cette fois-ci, on parlera du passé du Shérif !

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis, les personnages de Mortal Kombat appartiennent à leurs créateurs !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : je garde le prénom de John pour le Shérif, et il en sera ainsi pour toutes mes fics ! ^^  
Spoil saison 2, mais je prend les personnages de toutes les saisons confondues.  
Derek est Alpha. Jackson, Scott, Erica, Isaac et Boyd sont ses Bêtas. Lydia est Banshee. Jordan, Allison et Stiles sont des humains.

 **Warning : violence physique, violence verbale !**

Réponse review : Auriane07 : merci ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Enfin libéré ! s'écria Stiles, passant la porte de sortie du lycée. Rentrez chez vous les Loulous, Tonton Stiles va s'en sortir tout seul !

Erica, Boyd et Isaac secouèrent la tête négativement, amusés. Stiles haussa les sourcils, mais décida qu'il avait eu sa dose de loup-garous pour aujourd'hui. Il rejoignit sa voiture, grimpa derrière le volant puis démarra.

Il s'avança lentement vers la sortie du parking, mais freina brusquement quand Derek lui coupa la route.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, c'est une manie chez toi ! s'énerva Stiles.

\- T'es inconscient ou quoi ? s'énerva Derek, tout en montant dans la Jeep. Je te rappelle que tu as un malade mental qui cherche à te faire du mal !

\- Ouais, bin désolé, je pense qu'à force d'être enlevé, frappé, ou simplement menacé, mon instinct de protection s'est quelque peu fait la malle !

Derek grogna, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur l'adolescent, qui se contenta de soupirer et de redémarrer sa voiture.

\- Oh non... Ne me dites pas que-

\- Si ! Ton père travaille toute la nuit, donc c'est moi qui vais faire la nounou ! ricana Derek, un immense sourire moqueur sur le visage. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai prendre ton bain tout seul !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. Il ne dirait pas non pour prendre son bain avec l'Alpha. Un bon bain chaud et moussant, où il pourrait frotter les abdos musclés du loup et-

Il remarqua enfin le regard interloqué de son vis-à-vis, et sentit son sang quitter son visage.

\- J'ai pensé tout haut, c'est ça ? gémit l'hyperactif.

Au sourire concupiscent de Derek, il comprit que oui. Il resserra sa prise sur son volant et grommela dans sa barbe.

\- J'vais plutôt me noyer dans ce bain ! marmonna Stiles, redémarrant sa voiture, puis il prit le chemin de sa maison.

...

\- Arrêtez de soupirer, ça me déconcentre !

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je pensais que le métier de Shérif était plus... disons, excitant ! râla Peter, changeant de position sur son fauteuil.

John, lunettes sur le bout du nez et dossier en main, regarda Peter une seconde avant de replonger dans ses enquêtes.

\- Je suis absolument navré de ne pas ressembler à Starsky et Hutch ! ironisa John, faisant presque concurrence au sarcasme de son propre fils. Si vous voulez, pendant la pause café, je vous ferez une démonstration de roulade sur le capot de la voiture !

\- C'est une invitation Shérif ? roucoula Peter, haussant un sourcils.

\- Mais que... commença John, avant de comprendre. Vous y avez vu une allusion sexuelle ? Mais vous êtes un véritable obsédé !

\- Disons que, six ans dans le coma, une résurrection, et un homme bien fait dans un uniforme de Shérif ne m'aide pas à calmer ma libido !

John secoua la tête, mais ne put retenir un rire. Quand Derek lui avait proposé Peter comme garde-du-corps, il s'était attendu à une personne froide et distante. Mais à part une imagination débordante, une libido hors de contrôle et un sourire moqueur, il découvrait un homme intelligent, cultivé, drôle avec une pointe de cynisme. Et avec un certain charme.

Oui, il trouvait Peter attirant, et alors ? Il ne s'était jamais inquiété du sexe de son/sa partenaire. Homme ou femme, tant qu'il se sentait bien, le reste lui importait peu.

Son téléphone fixe sonna, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Il décrocha, sans regarder l'écran d'affichage.

\- Shérif Stilinski !

 **\- Des bodyguards ? Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui va me faire peur ?** se moqua une voix bien connue de John.

\- Eddy... grogna John. Tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait ? Et comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ?

 **\- Je te l'ai dit John, je suis ton plus grand fan, je te retrouverai toujours !**

\- John, raccrochez ce téléphone, il ne cherche qu'à vous déstabiliser ! l'interpella Peter.

 **\- Alors Johnny, on a changé de bord ? C'est Claudia qui va pas être contente !**

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! jura John, rouge de rage.

 **\- Oups, on dirait que notre Linden Ashby international n'aime pas qu'on parle de sa femme ! Comment va-t-elle déjà ?** se moqua Eddy d'une voix aigrie. **Oh, c'est vrai, ELLE EST MORTE PAR TA FAUTE !**

\- Espèce de- Hey !

Peter récupéra le téléphone des mains de John, le visage à moitié transformé, et enclencha le haut-parleur.

\- Écoute-moi bien sale petite merde, ose ne serais-ce que toucher à un cheveu de John ou de son fils, et je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse, menaça Peter, la voix graveleuse.

 **\- Oh, comme c'est adorable, le garde du corps qui a des sentiments pour son protégé ! Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à lui, il te brisera le cœur ! Tu n'aimerais pas finir comme cette chère Claudia !**

Puis il raccrocha, coupant Peter dans son élan pour répondre. Il soupira, coupa le haut-parleur et se tourna vers John.

Ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux, attrapa sa tasse de café et la jeta contre un mur, l'exposant en milles morceaux. Il se leva, repoussa sa chaise, et sortit en trombe de son bureau sous le regard attristé de Peter.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et appela Derek, le sachant avec Stiles.

...

\- Stiles ? Je peux entrer ? demanda Derek à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Derek, je sais ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture mais... Attends, y'a un problème ?

\- C'est ton père, il-

\- Entre !

Derek ouvrit la porte, trouvant Stiles dans son bain, heureusement caché par une épaisse couche de mousse parfumée à la framboise. Derek sourit à l'odeur, mais n'en dit rien. Il mit le haut-parleur, et dit à Peter de parler.

 **\- Ton père a reçu un appel d'Eddy. Cette enflure lui a parlé de ta mère. John a saccagé son bureau et est parti avec fracas. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de où il aurait pu aller ?**

\- S'il a besoin de se défouler, il sera aller au stand de tir, répondit Stiles, le visage contrarié. S'il a besoin de parler, ce sera au cimetière. Il y va pour.. voir ma mère.

Sa voix chevrota, trahissant sa tristesse. Malgré les années, c'était toujours aussi douloureux de parler de sa maman.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pisté à l'odeur ? s'étonna Derek. Tu as toujours le meilleur flaire de la Meute !

 **\- Disons que depuis ma résurrection, mes capacités ont diminuées. Même lorsque je suis transformé, c'est toujours en dessous de ce que j'étais avant de mourir.**

\- S'il te plaît Peter, trouve-le. J'veux pas le perdre lui aussi, supplia Stiles, essuyant rageusement une larme.

 **\- Je vous envoie un SMS dès que je l'ai trouvé.**

Derek rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, puis se tourna vers Stiles. Le plus jeune fixait la mousse, visiblement inquiet. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant relever la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien, rassura Derek, serrant l'épaule de Stiles. Allez, sors de là, sinon tu vas finir par ressembler à un raisin sec avec ta peau flétrie !  
Stiles rit en reniflant, mais ne bougea pas, fixant Derek.

\- Tu comptes sortir de la salle de bain, ou tu veux admirer mon magnifique corps d'Apollon ? ricana Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux mais sortit de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Son portable vibra une fois, annonçant un message. Il le lut, et soupira de soulagement. Peter venait de trouver John.

...

\- Je suis tellement désolé, mon amour... chuchota John, enlevant les mauvaises herbes autour de la stèle portant le nom de Claudia Sonya Stilinski. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour protéger Stiles, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore échoué. Je t'ai perdu toi, j'ai perdu Jerry, et-

 _\- Oh mais par pitié, t'en as pas marre de chouiner comme ça ?_ râla une voix lointaine dans sa tête. _Au lieu de te morfondre, mets-toi un pied aux fesses et reprends-toi en main_ !

\- Oh mon dieu, Eddy... souffla John, reconnaissant là la façon de parler de son meilleur ami. Si tu pouvais être encore près de moi, tu saurais comment m'aider.

\- John ?

Le Shérif cligna des yeux et sourit à Peter.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé, d'être parti. Mais j'avais besoin de me ressourcer, sourit-il. Comment...

\- Stiles, répondit simplement Peter. Allez, retournons au commissariat, votre équipe risque de mettre ma tête à prix si vous ne revenez pas très vite !

John posa une dernière fois sa main sur la pierre tombale et suivit Peter jusqu'à sa voiture de fonction. Le loup récupéra les clefs et prit place derrière le volant.

\- Appelez votre fils, il semblait très inquiet, dit Peter, concentré sur la route.

John hocha la tête puis téléphona à Stiles, le rassurant.

...

\- Tu es sûr que tu te sens de travailler ? s'inquiéta Stiles.

 **\- Oui, tout va bien. Mais Derek et toi, restez bien tranquille à la maison, et ne réponds pas aux appels sur le fixe !**

\- D'accord. Papa, je... S'il te plaît, fais attention à toi, j'veux pas te perdre.

 **\- Je sais Fiston. Allez, commande des pizzas, t'as un loup à nourrir !** ajouta John, le cœur serré de causer autant de peur à son fils.

\- Ok, mais toi, c'est salade et poulet vapeur ! s'enquit Stiles.

 **\- Mais bien sûr !** se moqua le Shérif. **Bon, je rentre demain matin vers 08h, j'espère retrouver la maison debout !**

Stiles râla, salua son père et Peter, puis appela la pizzeria "Chez Luigi".

...

\- Poulet vapeur ? grimaça Peter, compatissant. Pitié, dites-moi que c'est pas ce qu'on va manger !

\- Vous plaisantez ? Ce soir, ce sera Hamburger, Frites et Limonade ! rit John, relâchant la pression.

Peter gara la voiture, et suivit le Shérif jusque dans son bureau.

\- Shérif ? interpella Stella, un de ses adjoint. Il y a un colis qui vous attend sur votre bureau.

John et Peter se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers la pièce. Sur le bureau, un petit paquet attendait sagement, comme les narguant. Peter colla son oreille pour écouter, mais ne détecta aucun bruit.

\- Laissez-moi l'ouvrir, je crains moins que vous, posa Peter.

Il fit sortir une de ses griffes, coupa le scotch et ouvrit lentement les deux pans de cartons. Pour découvrir un tupperware. Il renifla et lança un regard étonné au Shérif.

\- Ce sont des cookies. Chocolat et... Il renifla. Noix de pécan.

\- Oh, c'est un colis de Tante Imogène* ! Elle est un peu... fofolle, mais c'est une excellente cuisinière ! Elle envoie des colis tous les mois depuis la naissance de Stiles, de toute sorte et... Et désolé, je vous raconte ma vie, termina John, le rouge aux joues.

\- Ne soyez pas gêné, au contraire. Je trouve que vous avez un esprit de famille digne des meutes de loups. Vous êtes l'Alpha, Stiles est votre fils et Bêta, et même si vos membres sont loin, ils comptent quand même pour vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

\- Merci Peter. Vraiment.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, détendus. Peter prit place dans un fauteuil et commença à lire un livre proposé par John, tandis que ce dernier reprenait sa paperasse, l'esprit plus léger.

...

\- Derek, on sonne à la porte, tu peux aller ouvrir ? demanda Stiles. Le temps que je finisse la vaisselle.

Derek accepta et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils, gêné par l'odeur que dégageait la personne de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Ça sentait la transpiration, le détergent et une autre senteur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à trouver le livreur de pizza. Mais à la place, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Eddy, matraque électrique dans une main, pizzas dans l'autre.

\- Chez Luigi, on aime les Linguinis ! chantonna Eddy.

Avant de brandir sa matraque électrique, électrocutant Derek.

...

\- J'vous jure ! On aurait dit que c'était lui le père de famille, vu la façon dont il me disputait dans le magasin ! rit John, évoquant un souvenir de la jeunesse de Stiles.

\- Et tout ça pour un paquet de frites ? pouffa Peter, sirotant sa limonade.

\- Oui ! Une vraie crise de- continua John, avant d'être coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone de bureau.

Il perdit son sourire, se sentant soudainement stressé. Mais reconnu rapidement le numéro de Madame Gigogne, sa voisine un peu trop curieuse. Il décrocha, s'attendant sûrement à attendre parler de Derek et de son air de bad-boy grognon.

\- Madame Gigogne, que me vaut le plais-

 **\- VOTRE FILS S'EST FAIT ENLEVÉ !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

On ne tape pas l'auteure ! On lui jette des chocolats ! *ouvre grand la bouche* je vous aime très fort !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	6. Chapter 6

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire Sterek ! Cette fois-ci, on parlera du passé du Shérif !

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis, les personnages de Mortal Kombat appartiennent à leurs créateurs !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : je garde le prénom de John pour le Shérif, et il en sera ainsi pour toutes mes fics ! ^^  
Spoil saison 2, mais je prends les personnages de toutes les saisons confondues.  
Derek est Alpha. Jackson, Scott, Erica, Isaac et Boyd sont ses Bêtas. Lydia est Banshee. Jordan, Allison et Stiles sont des humains.

 **Warning : violence physique, violence verbale !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Les gyrophares éclairaient la rue, donnant à la nuit une atmosphère inquiétante. On pouvait entendre le Shérif Adjoint Parrish donner des ordres à ses collègues, pendant que le Shérif Stilinski essayait de ne pas s'effondrer.

Heureusement, Mélissa avait eu l'autorisation exceptionnelle d'ausculter Derek, ce qui éviterait les questions gênantes des urgentistes qui pourraient voir les blessures du Loup guérir à vue d'œil.

Ce dernier avait commencé à parler au Shérif, mais c'était tut quand il avait avoué ne pas s'être méfié de l'odeur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.. souffla Derek, évitant de croiser le regard de John.

\- Continue à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda John.

\- Ok... Lorsque j'ai reçu la décharge, Eddy...

 _Eddy passa à côté du loup à demi-inconscient, et trouva Stiles dans la cuisine qui tentait de se défendre avec un couteau de cuisine._

 _\- Allons Petit Genimevowski, Laisse-toi faire, et je te promets que tu souffriras pas ! Enfin, pas beaucoup ! ricana Eddy._

 _Stiles, oubliant sa peur, sauta sur le fou, mais il n'avait pas remarqué la matraque, il se prit donc un coup et s'écroula au sol, inerte. Eddy se pencha pour chercher le pouls de sa victime, et souffla quand il sentit le battement irrégulier._

 _\- LE TOUCHE PAS ! hurla Derek, à demi-transformé._

 _Mais il ne put rien faire de plus, Eddy lui plaqua l'arme électrique sur le ventre, l'électrocutant jusqu'à voir ses yeux se révulser et de la bave couler entre ses lèvres._

 _\- Tu crois que j'ai choisi cette arme pour rien ? Sale monstre ! bava Eddy, avant de charger Stiles sur son épaule et de repartir vers sa voiture. Il chargea le plus jeune dans le coffre puis démarra sur les chapeaux de roues._

\- Je suis vrai-

\- Stop Derek ! coupa John, levant la main. Tu es peut-être un être surnaturel, mais tu n'est pas invincible ! Comme Superman, tu as ta kryptonite, et il s'avère que pour les loups-garous, c'est l'électricité. Alors arrête de t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu ne peux contrer !

Derek hocha lentement la tête, retenant un sourire. le Shérif le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon Shérif, mais c'est votre référence à Superman qui m'a fait penser à Stiles.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait son genre de sortir un superhéros comme comparaison, sourit John, le regard dans le vague.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de son fils disparu, mais une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna et croisa le regard compatissant de Mélissa.

\- On va le retrouver, affirma l'infirmière. J'en suis sûre !

John sourit doucement, puis se dirigea vers sa maison.

Derek se leva lorsqu'il entendit la moto de Scott débouler comme un décérébré. La moto dérapa avant de s'arrêter. Le Bêta descendit, rapidement et rejoignit en quelques enjambées Derek.

\- J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, dit John , revenant de la chambre de Stiles. J'espère que ça ira.

\- Shérif, vous avez le vêtement ? demanda ce dernier.

\- J'ai son tee-shirt qu'il portait cette nuit. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Derek ne peut pas le faire, répondit John.

\- Mes sens sont encore perturbés par l'électrocution, avoua Derek. Et Scott et Isaac sont les plus doués pour pister une odeur.

\- Il m'attend à la sortie de la ville, ajouta Scott. Je vous appelle dès qu'on a une piste.

John et Derek hochèrent la tête puis regardèrent le plus jeune partir en courant. L' Alpha remercia Mélissa qui repartait avec l'équipe de secours, et suivit le Shérif dans la maison.

\- Shérif ? interpella Parrish. On relevait tous les indices, mais à part le témoignage de Derek et de Madame Simmons, rien ne semble indiquer la piste à suivre. Est-ce que Derek peut...

\- On s'en occupe. Je vous appelle s'ils ont une piste. Il faudra que l'arrestation se fasse officiellement, expliqua l'homme de loi. En attendant, rentrer au poste, et faites ce que vous pouvez.

Parrish hocha la tête et repartit avec les autres policiers, laissant John et Derek en tête-à-tête. Ce dernier leva la tête au plafond, et murmura une phrase que John n'entendit pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Peter entrait à son tour dans la maison.

\- Je vais rester avec lui. Va les rejoindre, dit Peter, plus sérieux que jamais. Et ne fais rien d'illégal !

Derek n'attendit pas plus et sortit de la maison. Il regarda de tout côté, puis se transforma et fonça à travers la forêt.

...

\- Debout petit paresseux ! souffla une voix floue.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, et sentit la bile remonter le long de sa gorge.

\- Que... Mais... Où suis-je ?

Une gifle le réveilla brutalement, lui éclatant la lèvre. Il fixa son regard sur la silhouette qui lui faisait face, et retint un cri de stupeur en reconnaissant le photographe qui l'avait agressé.

\- Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? cria Stiles.

\- Oh mais je te veux toi, mon grand ! sourit Eddy, le regard fou. Tu sais, j'ai toujours été le plus grand fan de ton cher papa. Mais il m'a toujours fui. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

\- Peut-être parce que vous le suiviez comme un malade mental depuis des années ? grogna Stiles.

Eddy lui colla la matraque électrique sur le torse et lui balança une droite puissante. Puis prit de pulsions, il lui asséna plusieurs coups; lui coupant le souffle. Stiles sentit le sang couler sur son visage et retint un gémissement de douleur. Eddy l'attrapa durement par le menton et lui releva violemment la tête.

\- Ne me contrarie pas, petit Genimevowski, je n'aime pas me mettre en colère ! gronda Eddy.

Stiles retint une réplique cinglante, essayant encore de se remettre de la pluie de coups.

\- Je reconnais bien là le caractère de ton père ! continua Eddy d'une voix plus enjouée. Tu sais, autant je suis en admiration face à ton père, autant depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je dois dire que je te trouve très... attirant.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux de terreur, comprenant le sous-entendu de la phrase. Son kidnappeur commença à ôter son tee-shirt, Stiles grimaça en voyant le visage de John, tatoué sur le ventre d'Eddy. Mais lorsque que ce dernier se tourna, il ne put retenir un cri de stupeur en découvrant son propre portrait sur le dos du fou.

\- Adorable, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Eddy, tout en détachant sa ceinture. Je l'ai fait en une seule séance. Mais je suis déçu de ne pas avoir pu finir celui de la cuisse.

Stiles hurla d'horreur quand le pantalon baissé dévoila son image. Nu. Dans une posture absolument indécente. Seul manquait ses pieds.

\- Je les fait moi-même. Ça n'a pas été chose facile d'avoir une photo de toi dans ta tenue d'Adam. Mais le résultat est tellement excitant ! Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où je me suis caressé en t'imaginant danser pour moi.

Eddy finit de se déshabiller sous le regard terrifié de sa victime. Stiles pleurait en silence, priant tout ce qui pouvait pour le sauver avant...

\- Chuuuut mon Lapin, susurra le kidnappeur, caressant la joue de Stiles. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas participer. Tu vas pouvoir admirer le spectacle.

Laissant sa main sur le visage de sa victime, Eddy descendit sa main sur son torse tatoué lentement. Stiles hurla.

...

\- Derek ! On a son odeur ! cria Scott dans son téléphone. A l'ancien entrepôt de scierie !

Derek raccrocha et appela le Shérif. Il lui donna l'information puis fonça à l'endroit indiqué. Arrivé à une cinquantaine de mètres, il reconnut l'odeur de Stiles. Il retrouva Scott et Isaac, postés un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

\- On t'a attendu, mais pour l'instant, on n'a rien vu, rien entendu, dit Scott, le visage marqué par la peur.

\- On attend que le Shérif débarque, expliqua Derek, déterminé. Il veut que-

Un hurlement de pure terreur lui coupa la parole. L'Alpha sentit la rage le traverser, et laissa un rugissement sortir de sa gorge. Il se transforma et fonça droit sur le bâtiment, suivit de près par ses Bêtas.

Derek enfonça la porte, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face. Les odeurs de Stiles l'assaillir, le rendant presque incontrôlable. Peur, horreur, incrédulité, mais aussi une odeur de sexe. Émanant d'un autre homme.

Ils déboulèrent dans une grande pièce. Au milieu, Stiles, attaché sur une chaise, le visage en sang. Face à lui, Eddy, nu comme un ver, la main enroulé autour de son sexe bandé.

Derek fonça sur le forcené, l'attrapa par la nuque et le jeta violemment contre un mur. Il n'était plus que rage et destruction. Scott fonça sur Stiles et arracha ses liens, libérant son meilleur ami. Isaac tenta d'arrêter son Alpha, mais l'aura de puissance l'écrasa au sol.

Derek se retourna, crocs et griffes sortis, yeux rouges luisants, cherchant Stiles du regard. Il ne vit pas Eddy se relever et attraper la matraque électrique. La décharge l'assomma à moitié, et Eddy en profita pour retourner vers Stiles.

Scott fonça sur le fou, mais fut vite arrêté lui aussi par la matraque. Isaac, Stiles dans ses bras, ne put se défendre contre Eddy. Il tomba au sol, entraînant le jeune humain dans sa chute.

Eddy tourna autour de Stiles, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le souleva, faisant fi des grimaces de douleur de sa victime.

\- Je n'aime pas être contrarié, l'as-tu oublié ? Alors, comme punition, disons que... Nous n'allons faire qu'un !

Stiles tenta de se soustraire à la poigne du forcené, mais un coup de pied dans le ventre le fit gémir de douleur. Eddy le réinstalla sur la chaise, mais n'ayant plus rien pour l'attacher, il râla.

Il retourna à la table et récupéra un pistolet. Remarquant que les loups se réveillaient de leurs torpeurs, il leur balança une nouvelle décharge, les faisant se cambrer de douleur.

\- Couchés sales bêtes !

Il retourna vers Stiles, le pointant de son flingue.

\- Je suis mieux que ces monstres, tu m'entends ! Tu verras, à force, tu m'aimeras ! On sera amoureux, et ton père voudra enfin de moi dans sa vie !

Il se plaça dans le dos de Stiles, et glissa sa main dans le cou du plus jeune.

\- Je sais, ça peut paraître fou, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Tu es la parfaite réplique de ton papa adoré. Lui a préféré s'embourber dans une relation malsaine avec cette bonne femme !

Stiles essaya de se soustraire à la main d'Eddy, mais ce dernier pointa son arme sur la tempe de sa victime. Stiles s'efforça de rester immobile.

\- Je sais, tu n'aimes pas que l'on parle de ta chère mère. Mais tu sais, si elle n'avait pas rencontré Johnny, elle serait encore en vie ! Tu veux que je te raconte comment elle est morte ?

Eddy fit le tour de Stiles, et s'installa à genoux face à ce dernier, son arme toujours pointée sur son visage.

\- Je vais te conter l'histoire ridicule de cette pétasse qui m'a volé l'homme de ma vie. Tu vas adorer !

 _\- Votre femme souffre d'une Démence fronto-temporale, dont la cause reste encore inconnue. Je suis désolé, mais cette maladie est incurable._

 _John sembla s'écrouler sur son fauteuil. Le médecin fit une pause, laissant à l'homme le temps de comprendre les paroles._

 _\- Est-ce que... Cette maladie.. Mon fils est-_

 _\- Ce n'est pas contagieux, et les risques que votre fils contracte cette même maladie plus tard est de une sur un million, expliqua le médecin._

 _\- Quels sont les évolutions ?_

 _\- Poussées de colère, hallucinations, crises de larmes, état second, cauchemars. Et perte de mémoire. Monsieur Ashby, vous devez savoir que votre femme est déjà à un stade avancé de la maladie, et le stress de votre "carrière" n'aidera pas. Il lui faut un environnement calme et posé, où elle pourra vivre le reste de sa vie dans la sérénité._

 _\- Vous voulez dire que-_

 _\- Vous m'avez très bien compris. Abandonner votre carrière. Quitter la grande ville. Changer de nom, de métier, de tout. Je sais que vous avez été poursuivi par un déséquilibré. Disparaître de la scène vous aidera vous aussi._

 _John le remercia et sortit du bureau dans un état second. Il retourna dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa femme. Il la retrouva allongée dans son lit, Stiles affalé à ses côtés. Ils lisaient un livre de contes, le sourire aux lèvres. Une infirmière vérifiait la perfusion de Claudia, écoutant distraitement l'histoire._

 _\- Hey... chuchota Claudia. Alors, tu as pu trouver le médecin ?_

 _\- Oui, je... hésita John, le regard de son fils fixé sur lui._

 _\- Stiles ? intervint la jeune infirmière. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? On a des gâteaux et des boissons fraîches dans le bureau des infirmières !_

 _Stiles regarda ses parents, attendant leur approbation._

 _\- Vas-y mon chéri, et ramène-moi des cookies ! sourit Claudia, caressant la tête de son enfant._

 _Stiles l'embrassa sur la joue, et sauta du lit pour rejoindre l'infirmière._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourna à la chambre de sa maman, et la retrouva en larmes dans les bras de son papa. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait si triste. Il savait que des fois, elle se mettait en colère, mais elle lui disait qu'elle était fatiguée._

 _\- Maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Ce n'est rien mon lapin, Maman est juste fatiguée, renifla Claudia, essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Tu as-_

 _Le téléphone de la chambre sonna, faisant froncer les sourcils de la mère de famille. John décrocha, méfiant._

 ** _\- Alors Johnny, je t'ai pas trop manqué ?_**

 _\- Put... Eddy ? Comment-_

 _\- NON ! PAS ENCORE LUI ! Stop !_

 _John raccrocha et arracha le fil du téléphone. Il se tourna vers sa femme et remarqua son visage se crispé._

 _\- Maman ? Tu vas encore te mettre en colère ? gémit le petit Stiles._

 _\- Tu vas pas encore te mettre à chouiner ! gronda Claudia, le regard noir. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre de m'occuper de toi ? DÉGAGE !_

 _Claudia se mit à hurler, éructant contre tout le monde. L'infirmière revint et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le fit sortir de la chambre. John essayait quant à lui de calmer sa femme, devenue hystérique._

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Ton cher papa a mis longtemps avant de se décider à disparaître. Mais juste assez pour rendre ta cinglée de mère encore plus malade. Ce fut difficile par la suite de le retrouver. Mais tu sais comment j'ai fait ?

Stiles secoua la tête, apeuré.

\- Apparemment, il a aidé à résoudre plusieurs enquêtes sur une pyromane responsable de plusieurs meurtres. Kate Argent, c'est ça ? continua Eddy, caressant la joue de Stiles. Et un journaliste a publié un article sur ton cher papa. Le grand héros qui découvre la folle au feu !

Eddy se mit à rire bruyamment.

\- Tu vois, ta mère est morte à cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas été célèbre, jamais ta mère ne serait devenue folle !

\- ELLE N'ÉTAIT PAS CINGLÉE ! hurla Stiles.

Il balança son coude dans le nez d'Eddy le lui brisant sur le coup. Mais la poigne sur ses cheveux se fit plus forte, et il dût se relever pour éviter de se faire arracher les cheveux.

\- Il l'a laissé crever dans sa chambre ! Toute seule ! Et elle le méritait cette pute !

Eddy leva son arme et la pointa sur le front de Stiles.

\- Mais moi, je serai là pour vous deux. Tu verras, on s'aimera, et ton papa ne pourra pas nous séparer ! Il pourra retourner à sa vie d'acteur !

Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. Eddy semblait tellement perdu dans sa folie, que ses paroles devenaient incohérentes. Un mouvement sur sa droite l'attira, et il remarqua Derek qui tentait de se relever. Malheureusement, Eddy le vit aussi.

\- Tu bouges, et je lui fait sauter la cervelle ! menaça Eddy.

\- POLICE DE BEACON HILLS ! JETTE TON ARME !

\- Ah Johnny ! Te voilà ! sourit Eddy. Stiles et moi parlions justement de toi et de ta femme !

\- Relâche-le ! ordonna John. On pourra discuter après !

\- Oh mais tu sais, je suis passé à autre chose ! Stiles est tellement beau pour moi ! On dirait toi en plus jeune ! Et tu sais que lui, tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme Claudia !

\- Arrête ça Eddy !

\- NON ! Cette pute est morte à cause de toi ! Tu ne feras pas ça à mon Stiles ! cria le forcené, son arme pointant maintenant Derek. Et personne ne me le prendra ! Personne !

Un coup de feu retentit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	7. Chapter 7

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire Sterek ! Cette fois-ci, on parlera du passé du Shérif !

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis, les personnages de Mortal Kombat appartiennent à leurs créateurs !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : je garde le prénom de John pour le Shérif, et il en sera ainsi pour toutes mes fics ! ^^

Spoil saison 2, mais je prends les personnages de toutes les saisons confondues.

Derek est Alpha. Jackson, Scott, Erica, Isaac et Boyd sont ses Bêtas. Lydia est Banshee. Jordan, Allison et Stiles sont des humains.

Warning : traumatisme raconté.

Oyé Oyé, braves lecteurs ! Je vous annonce que ce chapitre sera le dernier ! Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Lorsque tu l'as vu allongé sur le sol, qu'as-tu ressenti ?

\- Vous voulez dire quand je me suis retrouvé face à son cadavre ?

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, et choqué, mais je suis là pour t'aider à évacuer tout ce que tu as au fond de toi. Tu as vu un être humain mourir sous tes yeux. Personne n'en sort intact.

Stiles essaya de maintenir le regard de Madame Morell, mais les larmes lui montèrent rapidement.

\- Son regard... Ses yeux. Ils sont devenus ternes. Et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il me fixait encore.

\- Ton père, le Shérif, est celui qui a tiré. De quelle façon le vois-tu à présent ? continua la psychologue, prenant des notes sur un calepin.

\- Comme mon sauveur. Je ne le vois pas comme un meurtrier, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Il m'a sauvé, au même titre que tous ceux qui étaient présents ce jour-là. Et je sais qu'au fond de lui, il a ce poids, cette tristesse, d'avoir abattu un homme qui n'était contrôlé que par sa folie. Mais il m'a sauvé, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

 _Stiles était allongé au sol, complètement amorphe. Il vit son père arriver en courant vers lui, tout en rangeant son arme dans son étui._

 _\- Stiles, hey ! Tout va bien, c'est fini ! Tout va bien ! débita John, repoussant le corps sans vie d'Eddy. Viens !_

 _John attrapa Stiles par les épaules et le souleva du sol. Mais un grondement violent le fit s'arrêter. Juste derrière eux, Derek semblait en difficulté pour retrouver son humanité._

 _\- On se calme Sourwolf, c'est sur mon père que tu grognes ! souffla Stiles, ne lâchant pas John._

 _Une seconde après, Derek avait repris apparence humaine, et affichait un air penaud sur le visage. Il baissa son regard, voulant éviter celui du Shérif._

 _\- Shérif, les secouristes attendent dehors, expliqua Parrish à travers la radio de John. Est-ce qu'il peuvent entrer pour ausculter Stiles ?_

 _\- On arrive, seuls les officiers de police peuvent venir, ordonna John. C'est une scène de crime._

 _John et Stiles contournèrent le cadavre d'Eddy, allongé face contre terre, la tête en sang. Stiles frissonna une dernière fois à la vue de son visage ancré sur la peau du fou, avant de rejoindre l'extérieur._

 _\- Derek, reste avec lui, j'ai un travail à finir. Fiston, je-_

 _-_ _Ça_ _va aller Papa, rassura Stiles, je suis bien entouré._

 _Derek, Scott et Isaac entouraient le jeune humain, défiant du regard quiconque oserait l'approcher. L'ambulancier qui le soignait semblait vouloir fuir loin de là._

 _\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir quoi que ce soit de cassé. Je vais vous prescrire des anti-douleurs et surtout, du repos, assura l'infirmier. Mais si vous voulez, il y a une psychologue qui peut vous recevoir à l'hôpital. Vous savez, pour... parler._

 _\- Merci, mais pour l'instant, je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi, répondit Stiles._

 _L'infirmier hocha la tête, et rangea son matériel. Stiles se leva de l'ambulance et déambula près des équipes d'intervention, guettant l'arrivé de son père. Une main douce mais ferme se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sortir de sa léthargie._

 _\- Viens, tu ne devrais pas rester ici, souffla Derek, le regard bienveillant. Je vais te ramener chez toi et-_

 _\- Non ! coupa Stiles, avant de souffler lentement. Mon père. Il est toujours dedans et... J'veux le voir. S'il te plaît._

 _Derek hocha et lui proposa de s'asseoir dans un des véhicules de police en attendant le retour du Shérif._

\- Derek Hale. Tu en as déjà fait mention. Qui est-il pour toi ? N'oublie pas que je suis dans la confidence pour sa lycanthropie, rassura Madame Morell.

\- C'est l'Alpha de la meute. Il est celui qui nous protège, qui dirige les louveteaux, qui les soutient et les encourage. Et pour moi, il est celui qui m'empêche de me ramasser chaque jour.

\- Tu le vois comme un leader, ce qui veut dire que tu te sens accepté dans sa meute, comprit Morell. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait grogné contre ton père quand il a voulu t'enlever de la scène de crime. Qu'en pense-tu ?

\- Mon père est comme mon Alpha. Derek aussi. Conflit de protection, expliqua Stiles en haussant les épaules. Comme Peter quand quelqu'un s'approche de mon père.

\- Explique-moi ?

 _\- Peter ! Arrête de grogner sur tout le monde ! Tu vas finir par te faire tirer dessus !_

 _\- Ce n'est rien Shérif, Derek m'a fait pareil tout à l'heure ! rit Parrish, tendant sa déposition à son patron. Je suis rassuré de voir que vous n'êtes pas seul pour... 'fin..._

 _-_ _Ça_ _va Parrish, rassura John. Je vais laisser ça ici, je m'en_ _occuperai_ _demain. Je vais retrouver Stiles à la maison._

 _\- Je peux assurer votre garde demain, proposa l'Adjoint. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! ajouta-t-il, voyant que le Shérif allait refuser._

 _\- On se demande qui est le supérieur ici ! marmonna John. Mais soit, je vais pour une fois vous obéir._

 _Il se leva, récupéra sa veste et suivit Peter jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier._

 _Arrivé au domicile Stilinski, le Shérif descendit de voiture et eut un_ _temps_ _d'hésitation. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler avec Stiles depuis ce moment fatidique. Même lorsque son fils lui avait sauté dans les bras, ils n'avaient rien échangé._

 _\- John ? interpella Peter, inquiet._

 _\- Je peux pas... Il... Comment va-t-il réagir ? Il m'a vu tuer un homme !_

 _\- Non. Il_ _t'a_ _vu abattre un fou furieux psychotique qui était prêt à le tuer. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Et tu as en quelque sorte_ _libéré_ _ce Eddy de sa folie. Et si Derek peut me pardonner tout ce que j'ai fait dans le passé, alors Stiles le pourra et le fera aussi._

 _John fixa Peter, impressionné. Il savait que l'ancien Alpha avait retrouvé lentement mais sûrement son "humanité", mais il ne pensait_ _pas_ _que la plaie de son passé soit si_ _dure_ _à porter._

 _\- Allez, j'entends Derek grogner derrière la porte. Je crois qu'il sera comme moi, il en aura pour quelques jours avant_ _d'être_ _moins envahissant avec le monde extérieur ! ricana Peter._

 _John hocha la tête et entra dans sa maison. Il retrouva Stiles dans la cuisine, alors que ce dernier semblait cuisiner pour un régiment. Sous le regard étonné de son père, il sourit faiblement._

 _-_ _Ça_ _mange beaucoup ces bêtes-là, rit-il en pointant les deux loups du doigt._

 _\- Stiles, tu-_

 _\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Papa, c'est tout ce qui compte. Rien ne changera. Maintenant, va prendre une douche, le repas est bientôt servi, et j'ai bien l'intention de suivre le match de Base-ball de ce soir !_

 _John sourit et quitta la pièce après une rapide accolade avec sa progéniture. Peter et Derek échangèrent un regard, ayant tous les deux entendu le coeur de Stiles ne rater aucun battement._

\- Bien, la séance d'aujourd'hui est terminée. Je vois que tu sais ce que tu veux, et ce que tu ressens. Si tu as le besoin de parler, ma porte te seras toujours ouverte, termina Mme Morell.

Stiles la remercia et quitta le bureau de la psychologue. Il retrouva Scott qui l'attendait patiemment, installé sur un banc. Lydia les rejoignit à son tour, accompagnée d'Erica, Boyd et Isaac.

\- Ça vous dit de sécher les derniers cours de la journée et d'aller bronzer au parc ? proposa Lydia, tout en rangeant son téléphone, puis elle croisa les regards éberlués de ses camarades. Quoi ? Oui, il m'arrive de me la jouer élève rebelle.

\- Je serais bien tenté mais-

\- BILINSKI ! Viens me voir dans mon bureau ! TOUT D'SUITE !

\- Voilà pourquoi, grimaça Stiles. Le coach m'a convoqué pour le match de ce soir. J'vous rejoins après !

Il salua ses camarades et partit en courant vers les vestiaires qui abritaient le bureau de Finstock. Il entra et s'affala sur la chaise, face au professeur.

\- Écoute petit, je sais que ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos pour toi, commença le Coach. Mais comme je voulais te mettre en première ligne, je voulais voir avec toi si tu t'en sentais capable ou pas.

\- En première ligne ? Ce soir ? répéta Stiles, hébété. Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Non, j'te fais une blague... BIEN SÛR QUE J'SUIS SÉRIEUX !

\- C'EST GÉNIAL ! hurla Stiles, fou de joie. Merci Coach... Vraiment, continua-t-il d'une voix plus posée.

\- Si.. 'fin si t'as besoin de discuter, n'hésite pas hein ! Je suis pas toujours très posé; mais... Bref. Allez, va rejoindre ton équipe de bras cassés !

\- Merci Coach !

\- Et j'vous veux en forme et de bonne humeur ce soir ! Sinon j'vous ferez courir jusqu'à vous faire halluciner le fantôme de ma grand-mère !

\- Oui coach !

Stiles sortit des vestiaires en criant sa joie à qui voulait l'entendre. Il retrouva sa troupe sur le parking du lycée, entourant une belle Camaro noire.

\- Hors de question que je cautionne ça. Le Shérif va m'étriper s'il l'apprend.

\- Mais quel rabat-joie ! Qui t'oblige à le dire ? contra Peter, toujours assis dans la voiture. Si tu veux, je peux l'amadouer pour qu'il acc-

\- Ne parle plus JAMAIS de mon père comme ça, surtout quand je suis là, gronda Stiles, arrivé près de la Meute. JA-MAIS.

Derek sourit doucement, ravi de retrouver l'hyperactif. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, moins discret.

\- Stiles, par pitié, ton loulou chéri refuse de nous laisser fuir cette prison de béton, minauda Erica.

\- Oh allez Sourwolf, tu peux p- Hey, c'est pas mon loup !

Tous les jeunes explosèrent de rire en voyant le visage rouge de l'hyperactif. Derek haussa un sourcil en direction de ce dernier, mais ne dit rien de plus. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'occuper de sa protection, ils s'étaient rapprochés doucement mais sûrement.

Chacun laissait à l'autre le temps de faire progresser cette histoire. Et surtout, de faire en sorte que ce ne soit plus basé sur une peur constante d'agression et d'enlèvement.

\- Eh bien, je crois que vous allez directement pouvoir demander l'autorisation à l'autorité suprême ! se moqua Peter, sortant de la voiture.

Tous se tournèrent en entendant un autre véhicule, et blanchirent en reconnaissant la voiture du Shérif.

\- Hey Papa ! Tu tombes bien, on allez faire un tour au parc et-

\- Sécher les cours, termina Peter, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

\- PETER ! hurlèrent tous les jeunes en chœur.

Une bataille de paroles s'engagea sous le regard amusé de John. Il se tourna vers son fils, et remarqua un léger changement dans sa posture. Il semblait plus léger, moins sur le défensive.

Il avait eut Mme Morell au téléphone quelques minutes plus tôt, qui l'avait informé que Stiles avait remonté la pente, et ne semblait plus hanté par le fantôme d'Eddy. John avait presque sauté de joie, et avait décidé de le retrouver devant le lycée.

Et le voir là, entouré de tous ses amis, riant et parlant, jetant quelques regards à Derek, le visage radieux, le rassura quant à leurs avenirs plus paisibles. Il reprit ses esprits quand Peter lui donna un léger coup d'épaule, et leva les mains pour faire taire la troupe.

\- Bien, comme je sais que vous n'avez qu'un seul cours de latin cette après-midi, je vous donne l'autorisation exceptionnelle de quitter l'enceinte du lycée. MAIS ! continua-t-il, vous avez intérêt de vous faire discret, sinon je viendrai vous chercher avec toute la cavalerie et les sirènes.

Tous remercièrent John, et partirent presque en courant vers leur destination. Seul Peter resta à ses côtés, pensif.

\- Je finis mon service dans un quart d'heure, on se fait une glace ? proposa John.

Peter accepta et monta dans le véhicule de fonction du Shérif.

Plus tard, peut-être, envisageront-ils de parler de ce lien qui les unit. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui comptait, c'était de veiller sur les jeunes. John démarra et quitta le parking du lycée.

Il n'était peut-être pas l'Alpha, mais il était un père de famille, un officier de police, et quoi qu'il arrive, son fils passera avant tout.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire, de l'avoir lu, aimé, commenté, bref, de m'avoir encouragé ! Je vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire et/ou à très vite sur une autre fic en cours !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
